


Bruises and Burns

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, I have no self control, Injury, Quadruple Drabble, Season/Series 04, Touchy Touchy, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Robbie accidentally hurts Daisy on a mission.





	Bruises and Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarka_stically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarka_stically/gifts).



> Prompt: Quakerider + “I never meant to hurt you” for sarka-stically
> 
> So I’ve shipped these two for a while, but this is my first time actually writing them. Hopefully it’s up to scratch!

The silence between them was deafening, but neither wanted to break it first. Instead, they settled for just sitting there in total quiet, side-by-side in the Quinjet as May flew back to base.

As the hours passed, the nasty burn blooming on Daisy’s forearm grew more pronounced in the eerie evening light streaming through from the cockpit. 

Robbie fidgeted uncomfortably all the while. Daisy knew he was trying not to look at it, but his eyes wandered there anyway every few seconds; every few seconds, his jaw worked into a hard line and he looked away again.

“I never meant to hurt you,” he finally muttered, long after the sun had gone down around them and the shadows beneath his eyes looked about ready to pull him under.

Almost unconsciously, Robbie reached out and turned over the palm of her hand. Daisy froze as one finger started tracing the lines of her palm, only stopping a safe distance from where the painful edges of inflamed skin rose up.

Daisy swallowed hard and pulled her hand back, ignoring the smarting of his leather jacket brushing the injured area. He blinked in confusion, his eyes only focusing again when she snapped under his nose several times.

“I can handle burns and bruises, Robbie. It comes with the job description. I’m just pissed you decided to take that hit for me.”

Now he was _definitely_ avoiding looking at her. “Like I said, I never wanted to hurt you. That also means I didn’t want to let you _get_ hurt.”

“Yeah? Well that wasn’t your call to make, buddy.”

Her flippant, irritable tone suddenly seemed to snap something in him. 

“You got hit anyway!” he burst out, hand clenching into a fist at his side. “Don’t you get that? How can I—how can we—if I—”

Daisy’s throat constricted. She’d never seen him this irate, this scrambled. “How can we _what_ , Robbie? Did you forget who I am, or something?”

To prove her point, she bit her lip and concentrated a quake on his arm until she could feel one of the bones sprain. He didn’t move, merely stared down at where her skin again almost touched his.

“We’re both dangerous people,” she whispered. “We make mistakes, alright? Don’t let one time ruin everything.”

He didn’t answer, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that she’d won.

They were okay.


End file.
